Dreolia
"Beauty, danger, rich, poor, we've got everything here on Dreolia!" Led by Admiral Maximillian Ambrosium, a Kodian High-Blood and high-ranking military leader for the Old Kodian Republic, Dreolia is a massive Gaia Rimworld not too far from the Archimedes System. Made up of two maing cities, Dreolia is heavily fortified and protected. Incursions by the Kodian Empire and attempts at conquering it (peacefully and otherwise) have left it scared and suspicious. Important for trade, as well as the largest Rimworld to date, Dreolia would be an excellent addition to the Kodian Empire's collection. The large population of Kodian High-Bloods and other regular Kodians would also drastically increase military recruitment and Scribe Program output. Cities and Other Important Locations: Catalyst: The capital city is held under the literal shadow of Dreolia's capital building, which is tall enough to reach into the atmosphere. Surrounded by a massive wall bristling with cannons, guns, and soldiers, Catalyst is a city to be reckoned with. Boasting the biggest economy, nicest parks and other recreational sites, and the wealthiest citizens, Catalyst is sought after and envied over. Crucible: The largest, and only other city on Dreolia, Crucible is shaped like a massive stadium, homes stacked on top of each other along the inside of the wall. Towering skyscrapers are filled to the brim with the poor, the criminals, and the other assortes scum of the Old Kodian Republic. Police forces dress as riot officers, and kill citizens for minor offenses (whether that punishment is the law's word or not). Despite the incredibly advanced technology available to those lucky enough to reside on an OKR world, the people of Crucible are still impoverished and often stuck living in inhuman conditions due to the insanely high prices of anywhere else. Prison sentences (rare as they are) can be passed down to children, grandchildren, or other family members. Improper maintanence leads to damage of the city's protection and attacks by the local fauna. Gangs wander the streets openly and without care, doing as they please with nobody willing to stop them. The city lacks a Governor or Mayor, as each one in recent history has either been killed, arrested, or executed shortly after "winning" the election "fair and square." History with the Kodian Empire In 297 PND, the Kodian Empire sent a diplomatic envoy to Dreolia in hopes of reconnecting with their OKR relatives and coming to an annexation agreement peacefully. Unfortunately, the planet's governor, Maximillian Ambrosium, did not want to let go of his power. The embassador sent to Dreolia under Royal Order, Arthur McBright, was assassinated by mercenaries hired by Ambrosium in hopes of deterring the Kodian Empire from attempting anything further. Ambrosium, in an attempt to put himself off the suspect list, also hired mercenaries to kill the OKR negotiator, Roman Banchok. The OKR negotiator survived the attack, and would eventually be made into the planet's governor after Ambrosium. Only years later would the culprits of these attack be identified as Marcus Dranek, Captain Lord Gaben, and Sylas Cartel. All but Dranek were released back into the galaxy after they aided in the KBI investigation. Marcus Dranek was forced into the IMD as punishment for his crimes, but would also otherwise be allowed back into the galaxy. After the attempted murders, the Kodian Empire left a KIND fleet in orbit and ceased negotiations. The Spacedock was forcibly occupied in 299 PND, and would only be revisited by Kodian forces in 303 PND. This time, the KBI sent Kodette Venclorus down to the planet's surface in person, hoping that Ambrosium would know better than to even think of harming a member of the Royal Family. The princess restarted negotiations with Dreolia and, after finding more evidence of foul play by Ambrosium and his cabinet, killed Ambrosium and his cabinet and ordered all OKR forces on the planet to willingly succumb to the Kodian Empire. Almost all complied and the planet was annexed into the Kodian Empire. Dangerous Fauna: # Massipede: A very large centipede bearing thousands of legs, two huge pincers, and incredible speed. As long as two buses placed end to end, the Massipedes frequently prove as the most dangerous threat to the OKR forces on Dreolia. They attack cities, destroy vehicles and equipment, and, unlike normal centipedes, do not have to stay to the darkness. # Red Widow: Flesh-colored abominations with ~eight legs, massive teeth, a distinct lack of fur or hair, and being as tall as if not taller than a normal human. Although not classified as an insect or arachnid, Red Widows do bear some resemblances to spiders. They can shoot webs, bear children by the thousands, have many legs, but no exoskeleton. Instead, their skin is naturally durable and tough. Residing in the deep cave systems below Dreolia's surface, Red Widows use psychic powers to lure animals and people down into their lairs. Here, they can consume them or turn them into Red Walkers. Sensitive to intense sunlight and a weakness to flames, Red Widows are one of many reasons as to why the OKR has been so unsuccessful at mapping the planet. They attack anyone on sight and can lead entire armies of Red Walkers at a time. Whole sections of Catalyst have been overrun and quarantined off, with squads of OKR troops armed with flame-based weapons purging anything that lives. # Red Walkers: Pyshically controlled victims of the Red Widows, Red Walkers are barely functioning corpses given just enough brain power to follow basic commands and fight. They feel no pain and have no ability to feel fear. Their bond with their host Widow seems unbreakable, although they can be rendered useless or unconscious when psychic powers are applied. # Sea Angels: One of Dreolia's largest animals. As the name suggests, Sea Angels are ocean-dwelling beasts with a bright white hide and bioluminescence that activates in waters deeper than 500 meters. Sea Angels can easily reach the size of most stadiums, and pose threats to larger oceanic vessels, facilities, and undersea vehicles. The Sea Angel has been observed to spew chunks of acidic saliva at it's prey. According to OKR scientists, the acid is tough enough to melt through Titanite, albeit slowly. # Glowing Deep-Shrimp: As the name suggests, these animals exist only in Dreolia's deepest ocean trenches, and can grow to be the size of an average human (5 foot 10 inches). They glow bright white and are carnivorous. They actively attack any humanoid that enters their territory with large pincers able to snap human beings in half with a single attack. Dangerous Flora 75% of Dreolia's flora are producers of an unknown chemical that has, over time, effected the entirety of Dreolia's atmosphere. This chemical is a dangerous narcotic and is lethal in medium to high doses. The plants produce this chemical concoction in hopes of attracting prey and killing them, therefore allowing the plants to absorb the nutrients of the animal's carcass. OKR scientists ecountered the drug for the first time after a young soldier was hit with a lethal dose directly to the face, after stumbling too close to a plant. The drug has no name, for its exact chemical makeup has not been determined, although scientists hypothesize that it is something similar to LSD.